


幻影（佐幸/真田主從）

by iuiuoio



Series: 戰b [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuiuoio/pseuds/iuiuoio
Summary: 猿飞佐助见到了来自过去的幻影，他必须拼尽全力逃跑才不会被追上。直觉告诉他，如果被幻影抓住，他将再也回不到普通的生活。
Relationships: Sanada Yukimura/Sarutobi Sasuke
Series: 戰b [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112510
Kudos: 1





	幻影（佐幸/真田主從）

**Author's Note:**

> cp是猿飛佐助X真田幸村，轉世到現世的故事  
> 雖然幸村並沒有太多出場就是了

——那是来自过去的幻影。 

猿飞佐助看向窗外时，正对上幻影的眼。

和自己长得一模一样的人以一种奇特的姿势蹲在栏杆上，照不进光的漆黑瞳仁直直盯着这边。明明笼罩在日光之下，他却沉郁得像要融入阴影。

不动声色地移开视线，讲台上的老师依然在喋喋不休。钢笔绕着手指转了一圈，猿飞佐助垂着眼，试图无视那由骨髓缓缓渗出的阴寒。

影子是从一周前突然出现的。

那天正是他十五岁生日，因为被留下来值日，待他离开时教室里只剩下他一个人。猿飞佐助转过身，这个有着和他一样脸的幻影就这么沉默地站在他身后，两人的距离只隔着一张桌子。影子的打扮完全不像这个时代的人，脸上的奇怪面具也好，稀奇古怪的衣着也罢，一身装束倒像是书中的忍者。

指不定内心有多阴暗的那种。

猿飞佐助下意识向后退去直至背部靠上黑板，所幸幻影仅保持着注视的姿态，既不开口也不行动。只是被人用和自己一样的脸这么死气沉沉地盯着，任谁也自在不起来。

当做没看到吧。

他立刻就做出了决断，小心翼翼地避开幻影，拿起桌上的书包就要离开。鬼使神差的，在走出教室门时一种冲动驱使着猿飞佐助回头，正正好地和那个幻影来了个四目相对。

那潭死水中并没有映出他的身影。

操。

头皮一阵发麻，猿飞佐助不敢再做停留，飞也似地跑回了家。

就算他从小身体能力异于常人，一路跑回去后也是气喘吁吁。猿飞佐助靠着门平复呼吸，却在抬起头后一口气噎在喉咙里。

忍者的幻影站在他面前，伸出的手几乎就要碰到他的脸。

但影子在猿飞佐助看向他后便停下了动作，经过长达数秒的对视，幻影漾起一阵波纹，最终溃散成一片黑影消失在地板上。

得救了。猿飞佐助恢复了呼吸。

直到当晚入睡前，幻影都没有再出现，但待猿飞佐助进入梦乡后，他惊愕地发现自己正站在空无一人的街道上。一轮巨大的圆月悬于头顶，四周隐隐有雾气聚拢。

猿飞佐助目视前方，果不其然看到影子站在离自己不远的地方。在梦中，影子似乎要更加鲜活，尽管双眼依旧黯淡无光，但唇角那丝讽刺般的笑意却是格外真切。猿飞佐助回以一抹难看的笑容，当机立断转身就跑。

他不敢回头，但街道两边的橱窗里，幻影在玻璃反射上若隐若现。少年一路狂奔，穿过大道、跑过天桥，沿着陌生的空旷街道漫无目的地逃跑。幻影如附骨之疽紧跟在后，怎么也甩不掉。

奔跑，奔跑，直至天明。

猿飞佐助大汗淋漓地从床上惊醒，窗外透进的光给人一种劫后余生的欣喜。

但床边伫立的阴影将他拉回现实，无言的幻影视线落在虚空一点，即使猿飞佐助在他面前晃来晃去也没有丝毫反应。只是在猿飞佐助出门时，幻影不远不近地跟在身后，像是多了道影子。

纵使缄默也不容忽视，令人厌恶的影子。

一开始，猿飞佐助以为这是什么鬼魂类的东西，但幻影在阳光下依旧活动自如，让人不禁怀疑这到底是什么。

而一整天的相安无事在入睡后，被空旷的大街和道路尽头的人影打个粉碎。

依然是夺命狂奔，期间他几乎就要被幻影抓住。在虚幻的指尖擦过衣角时，惨白的迷雾自身后伸出，还有从地底翻上的血腥与呻吟。就连死寂的都市也一瞬化作幽深密林。风刮过，如兵刃泛着冷光贴脸袭回。

每当此时，即使肺部如火灼烧，猿飞佐助也非榨出最后一点体力来逃跑，直到从梦境脱出。

他也尝试过一晚不睡，但时间一到，无论在哪他都会迅速入眠，然后再在固定的时间醒来。

确认仅凭自己无法摆脱这个幻影后，猿飞佐助托人打听到一个很灵验的灵媒师，当天他就请了假前往拜访。

按理说这类人都需要进行事先预约和准备好各种报酬，但猿飞佐助刚抵达便有一位看起来像侍女的人请他进去。而在房间里等候他的，是一个巫女装扮的短发少女。

自称“鹤姬”的少女一副与猿飞佐助相熟的模样，虽然年轻得让人感到怀疑，倒是十分自信地给出了结论。

“过去的幻影……吗。”猿飞佐助思索道。

鹤姬说：“如果你要这么理解也没什么问题，但严格说来那可是你的前世——”

“如果我的前世是那玩意我也太作孽了吧。”猿飞佐助笑眯眯地打断了鹤姬的话，“我来这的目的只有一个，怎么让那玩意消失？”

这样的态度让鹤姬一时不知道说什么好，少女扁扁嘴：“一直‘那玩意’、‘那玩意’的，那可是你自己的过去诶？这么说自己真的好吗？”

见猿飞佐助并没有接话的打算，她无奈地叹了口气，说：“能让他消失的方法只有一个，那就是你们相互接触，合二为一。”

“就目前来看，现实里他是无法主动触碰你的，而梦境里他虽然能对你造成一些影响，但肯定也有限制，所以你就算放着不管也没什么。”

这样的回答显然无法让猿飞佐助满意，他问：“就没有别的法子了？像直接祓除什么的？或者过一段时间它就能自动消失？”

“不会消失的啦！你就这么排斥那些过去？除了记忆，你说不定还能取回一些前世的能力呢。而且，”鹤姬疑惑地看着他，“那不是你自己想要想起来才出现的吗？”

自己想找回那样的过去？怎么可能。

从鹤姬那离开后，想起那个荒谬的可能猿飞佐助还是忍不住想笑。到底是因为什么，他才会想要那种漆黑、粘腻，宛如丛林深处腐朽湿冷的沼泽般的东西？

他很喜欢现在的生活，如果真的回想起过去，这十几年平凡又平静的人生一定会在一瞬间就离他而去吧。

身为知情者之一的巫女那没有解决之道，只能再看看其他门路了。想到这里，猿飞佐助回头看了一眼身后的影子，心底冷笑。

只要不被碰到就行了吧，大不了，和它慢慢耗。

不得不说，人的适应力实在是很可怕，从幻影出现起不到两周，猿飞佐助就可以远远将过去的幻影甩在身后，那满是腐朽与死亡的白雾再也没追上过他。

他在钢铁的丛林里如飞鸟般穿梭，并在第三周即将到来时，拿到了一把短刀。

一看便不是凡品的短刀就这么被放在天桥楼梯中央，只要经过便不会忽略——而昨天，这里还空无一物。

猿飞佐助握住刀柄的瞬间，手臂自顾自地动了起来，牵引着他挡住来自身后的袭击。

在他拾取的时候，幻影已无声无息地来到少年背后，而面对这锐利的反击，幻不过退后了一步，紧接着巨大的飞镖便出现在忍者手中。

双方武器差距实在悬殊。猿飞佐助暗暗咋舌，连忙拉开距离，试图避开那锋利的刀片。

而幻影仿佛就在等待这一刻。

飞镖脱手而出带起一阵旋风，凌厉的风刃席卷而来，猿飞佐助慌乱翻身躲到栏杆外才避开这一击。

但这并非结束。一击未果，飞镖在线的牵引下卷回，猿飞佐助不得不狼狈地退下栏杆，像个杂技演员一样将自己荡到另一边栏杆去。

短暂惊讶了这高难度的动作竟然可以完成，在幻影下一次的攻击来临前，猿飞佐助毫不犹豫地脚底抹油，同时咬着牙要伺机反咬一口。

只可惜直到梦境结束，他也没有找到一丝偷袭的机会。任何轻举妄动都会引起幻影的注意，紧接着便是难缠的追击。

猿飞佐助从床上坐起，对着床头的幻影露出一个笑容：“早晚灭了你。”

幻影自然不会作出反应，那张一模一样的脸上没有任何变化。即便如此，“能够进行反击”这件事也足够猿飞佐助感到高兴，还生出了一丝能在梦境里击溃对方的期待。

有了如此目标，猿飞佐助也不再排斥进入梦境。在钢铁丛林的搏杀中，无论是潜行还是格斗，那些普通人需要长年累月才能学会的技术，他仅在睡梦中便熟练掌握——就像那本就是他的东西，如今不过是重新想起。

又一次入梦，猿飞佐助同幻影你追我赶地攀上高楼，在楼与楼之间交错，隐藏自己、而后雷霆一击。

一次错身，两人的武器纷纷因撞击脱手。猿飞佐助眼疾手快地抓住了那巨大的飞镖，在握紧把手的一瞬，他便理解了该如何使用。

转身、抬手一气呵成，飞镖化作一道疾风直扑幻影面门。尽管影子险险避开了要害，旋风仍划伤了他的手臂。

这是这么多天来，猿飞佐助第一次伤到他。

在那一瞬，大地震动，眨眼间万丈高楼皆为平地，放眼望去竟只余他们脚下这一座在黄沙漫天中格格不入。

“这是——？！”

惊愕间，一道火柱冲天而起，映红了身后半边天，也冲散了遍地黄沙，露出被掩藏的战场来。

那火光如此绚烂，此刻，天地间都只能看见那一处存在。

好美。猿飞佐助呆愣在原地，连武器掉在地上也没注意。

火光渐渐暗淡，露出其中的赤红人影来。恍惚间，猿飞佐助似乎和那人对上了视线，仿佛还能听到几不可闻的一声——

“佐助。”

“——！！！”

漆黑的烟气挟杂着不明的嘶吼自身边掠过，幻影以一种前所未见的速度冲向那道火柱，转瞬间便是丈外。

若是以那样的速度，无论是身处何方都会被立刻追上吧。

猿飞佐助瞠目结舌，这几日的自满顿时消失殆尽：“这家伙，原来能这么快的吗！”

黑影如翱翔的鹰隼从楼顶一跃而下，身体从末端开始分崩离析。即便如此他也没有减缓速度，反而不顾一切地更快、更快，奋不顾身地扑向远在天边的火焰。

碎片四散飞逸，在幻影身后张开一张巨大的幕布，铺天盖地的黑席卷向火柱。在一片墨色中，只有那一点赤红是如此真切。

但那光摇摇欲坠、就要消失了，幻影无论如何都赶不上。

意识到这点时，猿飞佐助已一脚踏出天台、向下坠落。在自下而上的风中，他心中只有唯一的想法：

他必须到那里去。

猿飞佐助从梦中惊醒，而那遥远的赤红像烙在心上挥之不去。

“他是谁？告诉我他是谁！”心跳个不停，猿飞佐助来不及穿鞋就要去抓幻影的衣领，快临近时鹤姬的话又让他不得不停手。

闭了闭眼，猿飞佐助拿起电话向学校请了个假，准备再见一次鹤姬。

而幻影依然只是幻影，没有回答也没有反应，沉默地跟在猿飞佐助身后，稍不注意就会被忽视。

这次领他进去的依然是那个侍女，鹤姬端坐在矮桌后，面前还摆着温热的茶水和点心。

侍女将茶水撤下换上新的，猿飞佐助盯着这一系列动作，良久才开口：“你之前可没给我上茶。”

“沏茶太麻烦了，也不是谁都会给的，刚刚那位太正经了，不上茶感觉会被惦记。”鹤姬吐了吐舌头，说，“你算是沾了他的光。”

“也是‘认识的人’？”

“如果你拿回记忆就认识了。”

鹤姬上上下下打量着猿飞佐助，说：“你之前还说绝不会接纳自己的过去，这么一看，不是都开始同步了吗？”

“同步？我明明没有碰到它。”猿飞佐助皱眉。

鹤姬托着脸说：“虽然没碰到，但你肯定做了什么事吧？你和前世越像，就越容易接收到一些信息，这就是同步。”

“和融合不同，同步只会让你想起一些片段，并不会造成什么影响，你当做梦就行。”

猿飞佐助沉默了一会，喃喃自语：“所以……他是真实的吗？”

鹤姬莫名其妙：“什么？”

猿飞佐助看向巫女，眼睛里闪着光：“我梦里看到了一个红色的人影，你知道他是谁吗？”

鹤姬：“……”

鹤姬：“你直接和前世融合不就好了？”

猿飞佐助笑了：“我不。”

鹤姬叹气：“我知道，但我不会告诉你。”

“如果你不愿和过去扯上关系，那么知道他是谁对你没有好处。”

“……我明白了。”猿飞佐助挠挠后脑勺，“那我和他是什么关系？这个能告诉我吗？”

鹤姬犹豫着，最终，她说：“我只能告诉你，你们对于各自都是最特别的人。”

“最特别的人”。

这个答案让佐助的心剧烈跳了一下，某个地方满意地点点头，赞同这个看法。

明明他连那个人是谁都不知道。

“那他也转世了吗？”

鹤姬摇摇头：“我不知道，至少目前为止，我还没见过他。”

那天的情景像是昙花一现，虽然火柱出现过之后梦境就从都市变成密林和古战场，但无论是火柱还是释放出火柱的人都不见了。

他再也没有梦见赤红。

猿飞佐助不再执着于揍幻影一顿，他整晚整晚地穿梭在各个角落，寻找着那抹红色。而幻影则主动发起了攻击，从树后、从阴影一次又一次地直逼猿飞佐助死穴。

其中一次影子几乎就要得手。匕首贯穿了猿飞佐助的肩膀将他钉在树上，幻影自树影中走出，抬手就能完成接触。

猿飞佐助拼着将手臂整个切断，这才险险躲过一劫。

“他到底是谁！”猿飞佐助大声询问，回应他的只有幻影愈来愈密集的攻击。

没有答案，也挥之不去。那抹赤红萦绕在心头，随着时间流逝愈发深刻。

猿飞佐助依然照常上下学，像个普通学生，即使他已能如梦境般在楼顶跳跃，也可以一把小刀刺中几百米外的落叶，甚至在雪地上也可以做到不留脚印。

猿飞佐助仍是普通人。猿飞佐助想。

在铁道口和同学道别后，猿飞佐助忖度着要不要去找点乐子，却在转头时发现一直跟在身后的影子不见了。

一瞬茫然后，涌起的是欣喜，紧接着则是怀疑。

按捺住雀跃，猿飞佐助回到家，吃饭洗漱休息。果不其然，晚上十点过，幻影从窗户翻了进来，靠在窗边。

“你上哪去……了？”心中的不快还未发泄，在看清幻影手上的东西后，一切话语都卡在喉咙里。

那是一束开得绚烂的樱花。

但现在是冬天，哪里有樱花？

梦一般的，带着初春暖意的粉白映入视线，要将双眼灼伤。

于是梦里，猿飞佐助看到了满目春樱。

“果然，团子还是和樱花最配啊。对吧？佐助。”

悠然自得的声音在身后响起，猿飞佐助猛然回头，只有一束樱花失去支撑从空中坠落。

「这枝樱花开得极好，送给你。」

醒来后，猿飞佐助先在床上静静躺了一会，随后慢慢起身，盯着幻影手中的花枝默不作声。幻影依然靠在窗边，目光停留在手中，动作和昨晚一模一样。

“他也转世了……你见到他了对吧？”猿飞佐助开口，“告诉我他在哪，我去找他——你也想见他吧！”

“你说话啊！喂！带我去找他也好啊！”

幻影这才将目光转向猿飞佐助，无光的瞳孔仅仅是注视，却也没有落在猿飞佐助身上。

说不通。心中无名火起，猿飞佐助飞速洗漱完毕就去了学校。

而樱花的梦如失效了的魔法，造访一次后就再未出现。

猿飞佐助一遍又一遍地回忆那红色、那声音，连记忆碎片都算不上的东西被他翻来覆去地咀嚼，棱角划破口腔反带来一丝甜。

这副抓着一根线尾不放的模样，真是他自己见了都可怜得发笑，但对他来说这些就已是全部。

“要疯了。”猿飞佐助站在轨道口，唇角勾起一道薄凉的弧度，“也许已经疯了也说不定。”

护栏已经降下，警示灯交替闪烁，火车即将通过。

今天阳光正好，是难得的冬日暖阳。

光洒在脸上，猿飞佐助眯起眼，“隆隆”声顺着铁轨传来，清清楚楚地进到耳朵里。

算了。他突然想。

呼啸着，火车呼啸而过。

鸣笛声、火车声、风声混杂在一起，有那么一瞬间猿飞佐助什么都没听到。

巨大的空洞吞噬了他，万物都一片空白。

猿飞佐助转过身，朝着身后的漆黑人影伸出手。

他扑出，紧紧握住了自己的过去。

现在他是猿飞佐助。

■■■■■

■■■■

■■■

■■

春天除了樱花，当然必不可少的还有入学式，虽然颇有波折，但不管怎么说都顺顺利利地升入了高中。

看着校门附近的男男女女，真田幸村忍不住扬起笑容，感叹到：“真是青春啊！”

这么说着，肩膀就被人撞到了。

“哦哟、抱歉。”

有些轻佻的声线，那是个比自己稍高，头发用运动护额向后压住，脸颊两边还有着奇怪花纹的学生。

是油彩吗？还是纹身？真田幸村不禁想。

“是油彩哟。唉，一直盯着看，就算是我也会害羞啊。”像是察觉到他心中所想，少年笑眯眯地说。

“哇啊！失礼了！”意识到自己的行为是多么不礼貌，真田幸村连忙道歉。而少年笑着摆摆手，表示毫不在意。

“真田幸村，对吧？”

听到自己的名字，真田幸村抬起头，面露不解：“是……？阁下认识在下？”

“找到你了～”没有回答真田幸村的问题，少年向他伸出了手，笑容满面，“我是猿飞佐助，初次……见面。”


End file.
